


猛隼／隼猛：粉，想你

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider The First, Kamen Rider The Next
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Takeshi Hongo/Ichimonji Hayato





	猛隼／隼猛：粉，想你

猛其实没有什么恋爱经验，即使他是IQ达到600的天才。不管是在大学做研究，还是在学校教书，他都会在这个问题上犯难。  
好吧，可以承认的是，他的确有过意中人，谁人生里没有“内心产生波动想要暗恋”的经历呢？只不过猛就从来不知道“主动去追”和“主动表白”的含义，大概他的IQ字典里没有这个解释，更重要的是他很不会对付女人。  
在学校里被学生欺负的老师虽然也有却少之又少，而猛却毅然占有一席之地。  
被学生调侃除了源自猛本身样貌的年轻帅气之外，就是这点看似“纯情少年”般的可爱又可笑的小地方。  
其实学校女孩子更喜欢干这种事，尤其是风气不太正的班级。女孩子传着猛是“纯情小笨蛋”的说法。在这一点上，可以毫无疑问的讲，天才和笨蛋之间的确是一线之隔。

“学生们完全不听我的话，即使讲到有趣的地方他们也几乎不在听我说，”猛双手捏着威士忌的杯子下方搓来搓去，毫不在意拇指传来的体温会让酒变温，他只是很专注的发表自己遗憾感慨。  
和他并排坐在吧台的隼人表情看起来一点也不爽，抿着嘴把刚含入口里的同款威士忌咽下，眯起来眼睛好像在听猛严肃的讲笑话。  
“喂…”边上隼人打断了他。和猛不一样，隼人穿着得体时尚，品味就和这家很有情调口碑不错的店面及其搭配。相比猛就格格不入，虽然也是制服领带。“你和我说这些干什么？”  
“因为很久不见了，所以不自觉谈论一下最近情况，”被这样询问到的时候，猛才露出来往日温柔的表情。“很久不见你，有点想你。”  
“不要说的那么恶心，我需要你来想吗？”隼人嘴角带着讽刺的一笑，含入下一口酒。  
猛并不会为此灰心丧气，他很宽容的接受了这句话，并且目光里带着柔和的怀念感，“那么就认为是我单方面很想见你吧。”猛并不会强迫隼人。  
“你还是想点你的学生吧。”虽然隼人这样说，但是对于猛无意识说出来的肉麻话，他才是是内心一团糟。  
“学生虽然重要，但是你也对我很重要。”不知道怎么猛正襟危坐，他在认真的认真专注就和他在做测量实验似的。  
“可以说，你我是这个世界上唯一可以相互了解的人…不是说能够相互了解的人是极其珍贵的吗…”好像在委屈解释错误的孩子，猛叽叽咕咕说了一堆，“所以想见你的时候你不在，当然会担心你。”  
隼人差点捏碎手里的杯子，还好他懂得控制自己的力量。猛大概不知道自己说了怎么样的句子，一脸真挚的望着隼人。  
“啊……那个……”猛感觉隼人气氛比以前沉重，所以摸了摸目光不只所错的吧台上来回游荡了依旧，随后往隼人那边探了探身子，“你最近过得还好吗？”还是很在意。  
“我过的如何是我的问题，即使浪迹天涯也是我的选择，”隼人选择了不算回答的回答。  
猛这次沉默下去。他不擅长这种尴尬的气氛，他希望可以好好的和隼人相处，虽然每次都有些难。想到这里，内心复杂的猛单手拿起来酒杯轻轻晃了一下，画了一半的冰块碰撞擦过杯壁发出很清脆的细想。  
“但是怎么想你，是我的问题，”就像是在严谨的写论文，相对于隼人的话，猛简单明了的回答。并非是抬杠，也并非是情话，只是猛在论证而已。  
隼人感觉那句话让自己呼吸有些不流畅，他不清楚具体原因是什么，但是内心并不平静。他觉得对于每天解各种理科问题的猛来讲，任何话他都会简单明了的找到最后自己要的那句话，然后直白的表达出来。  
不加修饰，答案就是答案。  
而隼人呢？华丽的语言，调情的天赋，骨子里可能就是有着浪漫的基因。也许他不会承认这事情，也可能会根据场合转换，不过可以转换的他遇到完全不转换的猛，连个人对话就好像隔了几层墙。然而呢？墙是可以踢碎的，可以推倒的。  
“你是纯情的白痴吗？”隼人冷笑的摇摇头，发现杯底已经空了。  
猛松开手里的酒杯，身子直起来，手撑在桌子上摸了摸下巴。“学生是有说什么’情痴’，但是我觉得并没有这个词语。”要说含义，就是感情白痴，被错鞋了而已。怎么可能有这个单词呢？  
隼人伸手拿过了猛松开的杯子，不等猛拒绝他已经送入嘴边。被猛弄的变温的酒并不算好喝，可是隼人还是咽下了猛遗留的威士忌。  
随后隼人被威士忌杯子故意带着一点响的放在桌子上，拉过猛的目光。  
隼人压低头，往猛的方向逼近一些，扬起目光盯着猛。一字一句的说，“不管是情痴，还是痴情。你只有一个’痴’字而已。”  
猛的好脾气总是不会生气，虽然他在保护周围的事情上会发火，但是对于隼人的话在这几句上只会显得很老好人。  
又是寂静的尴尬，其他桌子上谈话的噪音扩大。  
“我的话题很无聊吧？”猛自责的用赔笑来调节气氛。  
“很无聊，”隼人斩钉截铁。  
“抱歉。” 还好猛现在很控制手的力度，所以特不会因为心情而不小心捏碎杯子。  
隼人真的不知道猛在道歉什么，也许是顺口。总之隼人有些不爽。  
隼人一把将钱留在了台子上，饮尽了酒水，起身利落的离开。猛一时没反应的来，等注意到后，猛看起来就像一个突然被大人抛下的孩子般不知所措的追上去，还狼狈的留下了自己的钱，只是给的有点多。

“你跟着我干什么？我没有兴趣让你做我的跟踪狂，”隼人直截了当的表达了情绪。  
“因为上次看到你的时候脸色并不好，有些担心你的身体。”猛站在他身后几步远的地方极其认真。虽然说是上次，但是也是好久以前。不过因为那时候追问无果，所以这些联系不到隼人的日子里，猛总是担心他身体情况。  
这点心思在猛看来是理所当然，而隼人自然也不知道。隼人挑了挑眉毛，漂亮的眼眸扫过猛，接着回头继续走掉。  
只是每走一步，后面的人都用同样的速度迈出步伐。  
两个人一前一后，就和有意识般总是保持距离不变。  
隼人叹口气，自己都不知道是无奈还是厌烦，还好他不想出手打后面的人。“你的学生到底是怎么忍受你的？”隼人听下脚步的时候猛也停了下来，回头对上猛困惑又不知道怎么解释的表情，隼人大脑里却想着猛跟踪学生的画面。  
虽然是这样说，不过是正大光明的跟。  
猛只是一边想着怎么去关心隼人，一边想着隼人不希望自己跟着。于是犹犹豫豫在思考是不是放弃的时候，脚步早就跟出去很远。猛即使再如何被人说是天才，他都可以一本正经的研究本来不是一本正经说出来的内容，就像他现在在苦苦思寻隼人跑出来的问题。  
“学生他们….因为课上都在干他们的事情，所以我也不清楚。”  
谁让你想了啊，隼人不禁把目光洒向暗下来的天空在内心表现出来无语的状态。  
“想聊天吗？”隼人把头转回面对猛的方向。  
猛对于这个问题只有一脸不解。  
“你不会应付女人吗？”隼人换了一个话题。  
“我倒是....”竟然会因为这个话题有些尴尬和害羞，隼人好笑的看着发愁中的猛如何支支吾吾的找不到词。“是有学生这样问过…”  
“然后呢？你怎么回答？”  
“我....下课了…”意思就是下课了直接离开了课堂。这种事情上会逃跑的年轻教师，的确是很吸引学生挑逗心里的存在。  
“那么，我和你聊聊这个话题吧。”  
“…哎？”  
猛没想到隼人会这样说，可是晚了，他被隼人箭步上来拉入边上的小巷子里。明明猛比隼人高出来那么多，但是现在却完全被隼人带着跑。  
其实隼人只是看在猛性格这个份上，想要以此吓吓他。当然隼人不是那么孩子气的，他只是不希望猛再跟着自己，有点难缠。再说自己现在也不是想着要去杀猛，所以猛出来找他，还说那些话，他只会感觉很别扭。  
“对付女人的话….”隼人把猛按在墙上，贴近对方。因为身高而抬头向上目光逼近，“看你也不会甜言蜜语，那么用最直接的方法也不是不可以。”  
猛已经无语了，一直死命贴着墙壁站着，但是作为好好听人说话的性格他还是很认真的吸收着眼前自己称为挚友的人的话。  
“你可以主动吻上去，”说这好像示范一般，隼人顺着猛的胸口向上挺起身子。“假设你是女人，被这样的话，会怎么做呢？”他转动话题，让猛陷入女人的思维。  
看着猛说不上来的表情，隼人觉得这样就挺好，也许后面他就会和纯情的小男生一样别开头一开目光一脸躲闪。  
可是隼人万万没想到，猛竟然低下头稳住了他靠近的双唇。动作很生涩，吻的很用力。  
“你在干什么！”隼人一把甩开猛，后退一步，目光因为紧张而看起来好像极其凶恶厌恶，用袖子捂着嘴。  
猛被他这一下弄的更加不知所措。站在原地伸手向去拉一把隼人，但觉得似乎对于隼人的眼神自己靠近又不合适。  
“我觉得，对于你，没有人可以抵抗的。大概….都会接受吻的吧，”这就是猛的结论。完全没有陷入女人思维，只是他自己的思维，他喜欢单独思考。  
隼人一瞬间想到刚才对方压上来的力度，嘴唇的柔软度，对方气息和津液猛烈的扑向自己。目前还没有哪个女人可以让隼人对于吻感受得那么多，记忆的那么深刻。他感到浑身一个激灵。  
“够了！”隼人说完甩开捂着嘴的胳膊疾步冲出小巷。  
留下了猛一个人反省着自己的错误。当然他情商也没低到那么多，论智商也知道。所以猛突然好像被踩了尾巴的小狗，站都站不稳，追上去的时候隼人早就不见了。  
虽然成功甩掉了猛，但是这一切并不是隼人本来预期的事情，即使现在隼人还是觉得自己心跳那么慌乱，步调早就错误了。


End file.
